Many people have medical conditions that reduce their physical capabilities to the point that they have no controllable physical movement and are unable to use commercially available alternative computer access devices for recreation, productivity or communication. Using surface electrodes to record Electromyographic activity, the prototype Muscle Morse 'n Mouse (MM'nM) allows people to use whatever remaining muscle activity they have to perform cursor navigation and text entry. Device sensitivity, flexibility, and innovations in user interface make this device potentially very effective compared to others on the market. This proposal describes hardware and software design improvements to the prototype MM'nM device. Hypotheses regarding effectiveness of cursor navigation and rates of text entry will be tested by assessing the MM'nM with 40 subjects, 30 people with spinal cord injuries and Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis and 10 people without disabilities. Data from the trials will be analyzed and published in the rehabilitation field to assist users in making decisions on device selection. Results from the trials will be used to improve the MM'nM and make it commercially viable. Long range plans involve finder trials with other disability populations, comparison tests with other devices, and cooperating with Neural Signals' neural electrode project. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There are approximately 125,000 quadriplegics in the US and 1,875,000 worldwide (Blumer and Quine, 1995). There are 30,000 people with ALS in the US and 450,000 worldwide (Barker and Hobdell, 1994). Other people who might also benefit from this device are people who have had a brain stem stroke or traumatic brain injury, those with spinal muscular atrophies, spino-cerebellar degenerations, and cerebral palsy. People with the most severe disabilities will be able to use this device even if they cannot use another product because of its sensitivity.